My Best Friend
by RomanceFanatic713
Summary: Rated M to be safe. As the trio start their 6th year at Hogwarts, new relationships form and old ones advance. HGHP GWDM LLRW. Please read and review, the summary doesnt describe it well.
1. Surprises

**Chapter 1**

** A/N: Okay people. Here's the deal. This is my first Harry Potter fan fic. I've written many fan fics for Holes and I'm sorry to say that I don't have them on record to post up here. I don't really like Holes anymore anyways. Okay, I'm not sure if this will be a long fic or not. It all depends on you guys. So please read and review! If enough people like it I will make it longer or write another, it once again depends on what you, my readers want. So be sure to tell me in a review. Since this is my first HP fic just bear with me as I get everything straight. I hope you enjoy!**

**Hermione's point of view (POV)**

** Wow. I never noticed how green his eyes really are. The Hogwarts Express just went over a bump in the tracks and Harry's glasses came off. I got a really good look at his bloody gorgeous eyes as he picked them back up. Over the summer, he became more physically appealing. Although his hair is the same, raven black and hopelessly messy. He has well toned muscles, especially in his arms, chest and abs. Mainly because of Quidditch. He's not too bulky...not too cut-just right. Wait, I'm not supposed to think these things about _my best friend._ That's wrong. It's like Ron thinking that about me. Oh, I hope he doesn't. Then again, why would he? We're just friends. Of course, that's how I thought I felt about Harry. **

** Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a regular evening for the first day of school. They got of the train, got into the carriages and then went into the great hall and saw the first years get sorted. Although no one voiced it, they were all thinking about how quickly time had gone by. Why, it seemed like it was only yesterday that Harry had been in that shack on the rocks, wishing himself a happy birthday. It not too long ago, eleven-year-old Hermione was reading Gulliver's Travels when she was interrupted by a large owl at her window. It seemed like so time had passed since the time Ron had been pushing in-between his older brothers and fighting off his anxious little sister to get his first Hogwarts letter. As the Golden Trio reminisced some of their happier memories, they didn't notice a rather large commotion in the back of the great hall.**

** "What do you mean, she asked you? Why the hell would she do that?" yelled Dean Thomas, one of Ron, Harry, and Hermione's fellow 6th year Gryffindors.**

** "I don't know why," Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, replied. "Maybe because she _wanted _to."**

** "Give me one good reason why she would want to," demanded Dean.**

** "Why does it matter to you?" questioned Malfoy.**

** "Boys, stop. Please. It's not a big deal. Dean, I am no longer going out with you, it is none of your business who I do or do not ask out," snapped Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. She then stormed out of the room, closely followed by Malfoy. **

** Dean ran up to Ron.**

** "Your sister has just bloody asked Malfoy to be her boyfriend. And just as surprising, HE ACCEPTED!" He quickly informed him. Hermione and Harry simply stared at him in shock. Ron, however, didn't take it so well.**

** "WHAT?" he yelled, standing up from the table? "I'm gonna kill that ferret!"**

** "Ronald, calm down. You don't know the whole story. Let me go talk to her. You know she won't tell you anything," said Hermione. At that moment, Professor Karlimo, the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, decided to come see what was going on.**

** "Children, is there a problem?" she asked suspiciously.**

** "No, professor," the four of them replied.**

** "Are you sure?" she inquired, the same suspicious gleam in her eye.**

** "Very, sure Professor," answered Harry.**

** "Alright. I'll let you go now, but one more thing out of any of you and you'll be in my office," she said, once again, very suspicious of them all.**

** "She's scary," commented Ron once she was out of earshot.**

** "You're telling me," said Seamus, suddenly in their conversation. Then, seeing as everyone finished eating and Ron was no longer hungry, they went back to their common room.**

** Later that evening, Hermione did talk to Ginny. She reported to Ron that Ginny had always slightly fancied Malfoy ever since she decided getting Harry was hopeless. She didn't plan for their relationship to get serious and just wanted a boyfriend for the sake of having one. Ron chose to not attack Malfoy, since so far there seemed to be no problems, but he intended to watch them like a hawk.**

**Harry's POV**

** Hermione is so beautiful. Why haven't I noticed this?**

**_ Because she's my best friend._**

** She's still absolutely gorgeous. I noticed this while we were working on a 3-rolls-of-parchment essay for Snape. I love the way her hair falls into her face as she writes. She has definitely changed over the summer. Her hair is about to the middle of her back and is no longer frizzy. It falls down her back in soft curls, and now has some natural blonde highlights from the sun. Her figure has also changed noticeably since our fifth year. She has become more, how should I say this, _developed _in all the right places.**

** It's crazy that I'm thinking about her this way. How can I?**

**_ Because you like her._**

** Great. Not only do I fancy my best friend, but I'm arguing with myself.**

**Hermione's POV**

** I can hardly stand to be in the same room as these two. Ron is still fuming because of Ginny and Malfoy, and Harry… Well, Harry is just so distracting! How can anyone expect me to concentrate on a potions essay when he's sitting right next to me? He smells really good for one thing. It's an indescribable scent. It's a wonderful smell though. So I'm trying to write a seemingly endless report on a Polyjuice potion and he's right next to me, smelling good. I know enough about the Polyjuice potion already, I learned about it in my 2nd year. I learned the hard way that it is not meant to be used for human-to-animal transformations. I didn't know it was cat hair…**

** Time goes by quickly when you're having fun, or trying to pretend you don't fancy your best friend. Before anyone realized it, it was late September and the first Hogsmeade weekend. Ron was going with his new girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. It didn't surprise Harry and Hermione at all when he announced that they were a couple. Ginny, of course, was going with Malfoy. Oddly enough, Malfoy had been fairly civil to Ron ever since Ginny asked him out. As far as anyone knew, he also treated Ginny like a princess. So this left Harry and Hermione. They were going to Hogsmeade and they were going together. Not as a couple, neither of them had gathered the courage to express their feelings for the other. **

** They sat in The Three Broomsticks, sipping butterbeer and talking as usual. **

** "Hey, Hermione?" said Harry.**

** "Yeah, Harry?"**

** "What do you think about getting Ginny, Luna, Ron, and I guess Malfoy together and going back to school?" he asked.**

** "What for?"**

** "I was thinking we could play a game."**

** "What game?"**

** "Truth or Dare," he replied mischievously.**

** "And pretend that we're fist years?" she said.**

** "Aw, come on, Hermione. It'll be fun, we can do it in an empty classroom or something," he pouted. "Please?"**

**Hermione's POV**

** Why did he have to pout at me? Why? He knows I always give in when he does that.**

** "Fine," I said.**

** "Thanks, Mione. It'll be fun, I promise," he said then hugged me. I love the way his body feels against mine, and I wasn't even completely pressed upon him. Why do I have to like him so much?**

** A/N: Sorry that was soshort boring but I had to set up the basics first, you know. It will get better, I promise. By the way, I have limited computer access so I might not be able to update as often as I want to. PLEASE REVIEW! I really need your input here ladies and gents. Also, if you want to, email me at**


	2. Truth Or Dare

A/N: Hope you enjoy this one!I would like to thank Deirdre for being my editor. And I am sorry that i forgot to mention that in the last chapter. You rock because without you this story would be incomplete :-D

* * *

Harry and Hermione wandered around Hogsmeade and found the four others. They all agreed on going back to the classroom for a little game of truth or dare. Malfoy, of course, was the most difficult to convince. He may have become more civil, but he was still the same old Malfoy. When they reached Hogwarts, the grounds were covered in students who were in their first and second years along with some who simply didn't go to Hogsmeade. The six of them made their way into the castle and Harry was about to take them around to find an empty classroom.

"I have an idea," stated Hermione.

"Okay," replied Luna.

"Why don't we go to the room of requirements instead?" she suggested. They all agreed and went up to that hall. Hermione paced back and fourth in front of the wall three times, then a door appeared. They walked in and everyone took a seat. The room, which changes with every use, now had several chairs and couches in a circle around a table. There was also a fireplace and a few other pieces of furniture. Ginny and Draco were on one of the couches, Hermione and Luna were across from them on the other one, and Harry and Ron were both in chairs.

* * *

Harry's POV

We were all seated in the room of requirements so I decided to start the game. This is going to be fun.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I will," volunteered Ginny. "Hmmm, okay. Luna, truth or dare?"

"I, um, truth," she said.

"Why did you agree to go out with my brother? And no gross details, I don't want to know that sort of stuff."

"Well, I think he's funny. And he's really good at Quidditch. And he's hot," she said.

"Okay, well that's enough," said Ginny, flinching.

"Luna, your turn," I said.

"Ron, truth or dare?" she asked him.

"Er, dare," he replied. Oh, I can't wait to hear this.

"Okay, Ron. You must, um... kiss Harry and Draco," she said mischievously.

"Must he do that? Think about me," said Malfoy.

"Yeah, Luna. That's just sick," I added. Why? I mean, he's my best friend and everything, but he's also a guy.

"Yes, he has to. It's the dare, you can't get out of it, Ron," she giggled.

So, Ron quickly peckedus both on the cheek, he then wiped his mouth off repetitively on his sleeve. That was so nasty. Seriously. Words cannot describe my disgust right now.

"No, no, Ron," said Luna. "It must be on the lips."

"No bloody way. Not for anything," he argued.

"Fine," she sighed. "Go, Ron."

"Okay, um, truth or dare, Malfoy?" he asked.

"Truth, Weasley," he said, smirking.

"Why did you agree to go out with my sister?" he asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" he retorted.

"A questioning one. Now answer it," replied Ron. This may get scary.

"I, uh," he began; glancing at Ginny, but she just shrugged. "Well, because although she comes from your family, weasel, she is acceptable to the wizarding world. Also, she is much unlike the stupid whores in my house."

"Okay then," Hermione said.

"My turn. Um, all right. Potter, truth or dare?" he said once again, with his trademark smirk.

"Dare," I said cautiously.

"You, Potter, must… make out with Granger," Malfoy said grinning at me oh-so evilly.

"Only if it's alright with her," I said. That was surprising. Why did I have to choose dare? I should have gone with truth. Wait, what if he had asked me who I fancy? I would have to say Hermione, I can't win. I want to kiss her, but not because of a dare. But I guess there's nothing I can do now.

* * *

Hermione's POV

Wow. Um, make out with Harry. I want to, but with all these people watching? It just doesn't feel right. Although, if I don't let him go through with this dare, Malfoy is bound to torment him somehow.

"Sure, Harry," I said with a confidence I didn't feel. Harry and Luna switched seats so he was sitting next to me.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"As ready as I can be," I replied. He leaned in toward me so slowly, I thought the moment would never come when he actually kissed me. When he did, well, I'm not sure how to put it into words. His hands were on my hips and I very tentatively wrapped my arms around his neck. I was in heaven. Then, all too soon, he pulled away from me.

* * *

Harry's POV

After I pulled away, we just sat there, looking into each other's eyes. I never noticed how pretty her eyes are. They are a warm honey color and show so much emotion. Right now though, I can't read the emotion they show. Then, we were abruptly pulled back to reality.

"Well, that was quite a show," sneered Malfoy.

"Shove it, Malfoy," I said.

"Shove it where?" he asked, with a fake look of innocence on his face.

"Where ever you want it," I replied.

"Stop it, both of you!" scolded Hermione. "Now, Harry, I believe it is your turn."

"I dunno, you guys," I said, yawning. "I'm pretty tired, I can't think of anything." Although, it wasn't my sleepiness that was making my mind go blank. She was the only thing I could think about. I kissed her, and she kissed me back. She is a really, really good kisser.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I cannot believe that just happened. He is _such _a great kisser. I wonder why I never noticed that before now. Oh yeah, be cause that was the first time I ever kissed him. Where has my mind gone? I can't think straight. I'm in awe.

"Well then, why don't we go to bed? It is kind of late," said Luna, looking at Ron's watch and interrupting my thoughts.

"Sound's good to me," yawned Ron, followed by everyone else's agreements.

"Hermione?" I heard Harry say, "Hermione? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, Harry. I'm fine. I'm just tired., let's go," I said. I felt like I was going to melt when I saw the concern in his eyes. Concern _for me. _

_

* * *

_

Harry's POV

We all left the room of requirements and the door disappeared from the wall. After kissing Ginny goodnight, which I must agree with Ron, was a sickening sight, Malfoy went down toward the dungeons. Ron awkwardly pecked Luna on the cheek, she also went off to her house common room. So Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I went off to the Gryffindor tower.

"I think I'll go straight to bed," said Ron.

"Me too," added Ginny.

"You coming up, mate?" Ron asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute," I replied after seeing the look on Hermione's face. She looked dazed and dizzy. The Weasley siblings then went up to their respective dorms, leaving her and me alone.

"Hermione, are you sure you're alright?" I asked, truly concerned.

"Harry, I'm fine, please stop asking," she said in an annoyed tone. "You're the one who doesn't look so well. You look like you're zoning out or something."

"Yeah, well," I said, sitting down near the fire.

Hermione went and sat down next to him on one of the squashy sofas.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked him, tilting her head slightly.

"Because Malfoy dared me to," he replied.

"Yeah, well you kissed me in a way I wouldn't have expected you to for a dare. It was more like I was your girlfriend," she said. Hermione always was one to confront people.

"That's just how I kiss, alright. You weren't being strictly G-rated either," he answered defensively.

"I was simply reacting to how you kissed me by kissing you in the same way," she stated.

"I think we just got caught up in the moment," he said, standing up. "I'm off to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight, Harry," she replied, also standing.

"Night, Hermione," he said as he headed up the stairs to his dorm.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I wonder what his problem is. He seemed annoyed with me. Oh well, his kissing makes up for it.

His kissing was what I thought about as I fell asleep that night. I dreamt about him kissing me, and we were more than friends. I woke up that next morning, continuing to reminisce upon that moment of his lips being on mine. I couldn't concentrate in double-potions that day. He was consuming my mind completely. I really need to do something about this. All of our professors are going on and on about our N.E.W.T.S. that we have next year. If I don't do something, I'm bound to fail them.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Why is she the only thing I can think about? I wandered around all day, only half way noticing where I was going. I'm so fazed that I attempted to go to potions class twice as opposed to transfiguration. Luckily, Ron caught me and pulled me up to my proper place, mumbling about me being on drugs or something the whole time. How can one kiss make me go totally crazy? What is it about her that does this to me? Throughout the day, I had to try not to look at her, for fear that I might lose my mind. Trust me, it was hard, seeing as she's in every one of my classes except divination, she takes arithmancy instead. Or, maybe it was ancient runes. Possibly muggle studies. I don't know. It was something like that. Later that day, Ron and I were sitting in the common room, Hermione was at the library, no surprise there.

"What's with you and Hermione?" Ron asked me as he pulled some ink out of his bag.

"Nothing is with us," I replied, maybe a little too quickly.

"Don't give me that," he smirked. "The two of you have been acting like you're on crack ever since we played truth or dare last night. You get all red and junk when you even look at each other. Just because you both love each other doesn't mean the rest of us have to watch you get all weird around one another."

"I don't love her. And she certainly doesn't love me. Why would you say that?" I'm really confused now.

"You are bloody blind," he said simply.

* * *

A/N: To my reviers: I would like to thank you for your input. It really does help me to know some one reads this. 

**Liam and Dan Luver:** I updated as soon as possible

**-subtle love-:** thanks a lot! that helped me. You sound like a professional editor or something. which is good because it makes me feel like i am getting expert advice.

I will try my best to get the next chapter up soon, but i have summer school starting on monday so it will be harder. (by the way, i didnt fail anything, i just wanna take extra classes cuz i'm weird. you dont care, do you?)

Thanks once more to my editor, Deirdre. seriously, you saw what this all looked like before...


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

here's what's going on: i have major writer's block on this story. the plot i had originally no longer seems like a good idea to me. I will try to think of something and update. I am also planning a song fic, look for it within the next weeks or so. things might be happening slowly with me though because of summer school and a medical bill for my bunny i have to pay off. Although it might turn into a lawsuit because we think it was all the food company's fault... anyways. sorry if you really wanted me to update but i have little motivation seeing as i have only 5 reviews. i know there are people who read it but havent reviewed. and if you guys really want me to continiue, then review. it seriously will help me write faster to know that more than like 4 people are reading it. A big thank you to those who did read and review. if onyl more woudl be like you! another thanks to my editor, deirdre, although she didnt edit this part she has still helped me a lot.

Love to my reviewers,

Cecelia


	4. Dumbledore's announcements

A/N: Here's chapter 3. I hope you all like it. I thought of a good idea to get me through this chapter and i have good people helping me with chapter four.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Dumbledore's Announcement

(one week later.)

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said.

"Yes, Harry?" she replied. It was Monday night and the trio was in Gryffindor common room working on a 2 scroll essay for transfiguration.

"Could you read over this?" he asked her, passing his 2 scrolls across the table to her.

"Could you read mine too?" asked Ron hopefully.

"You two need to become more independent," she scoffed. They could tell she didn't really mind though.

"Please, Hermione," harry begged, looking at her with his "sad eyes".

"How many times must i tell you not to look at me like that, Harry Potter?" she questioned.

"Twenty-seven," he replied. "Pwease?"

"Fine, but I've told you that twenty-eight times." She said, rolling her eyes. She always had to correct him about how many times she had said that.

* * *

Hermione's POV

Argh, why must he do that? I believe he _so _enjoys manipulating me. Why is it he can get me to do whatever he wants? It's just not fair. So, I looked over their essays, mumblings corrections.

"You two actually didn't do too badly, for once," I said, handing them back. "But Ron, do not start and end your essay with the same sentence."

"But you told me to restate my introduction in the conclusion," he argued. Boys, honestly.

"Well i said _restate, _not _repeat,"_ I replied. He just grumbled.

"As for you harry, the only problem i found was your spelling. I circled the words that were incorrect. You'll have to get a dictionary and look up their proper spellings," i said.

"How am i supposed to find them in the dictionary if i can't spell them?" he questioned. They are so difficult. I swear, they enjoy this. Although, Harry is quite adorable when he's confused.

* * *

Harry's POV

Who ever thought i would be spending my time using a dictionary as opposed to, oh i don't know, doing something _productive._ When i mentioned this to Hermione she just rolled her eyes at me. She is so beautiful. No wait, I cannot think that. Why do i keep thinking such things about her? she's my best friend!

_ You lo-ove her._

Do not.

_ Do too._

Do not.

_ Do too._

Do n- wait. I am fighting with myself, and losing. Why do i do this?

_ Because you're stupid._

SHUT UP!

* * *

"Good morning students!" greeted Professor Dumbledore. There was a general murmur or "good morning, professor," throughout the hall.

"I have two announcements. One: Today, there will be a Prefect and Heads meeting. It will be held here in the great hall directly after classes. Two: Quidditch season is starting next week! We will be having tyouts this saturday. Anyone interested will go to the pitch at 8 AM saturday morning. The quidditch team capitans are as follows: Slytherin- Draco Malfoy. Ravenclaw- Cho Chang. Hufflepuff- Greggory Mason. And gryffinodr- Harry Potter. Congratulations new team capitans! The four of you are also asked to attend the meeting this afternoon. Now, I shall allow you to enjoy your meal."

"Way to go, Harry!" said Ron, slapping his back playfully.

"Yeah, Harry. Congratulaions," added Hermione. They were also joined by the rest of Gryffindor offering congrats to Harry.

"Thanks guys," Harry said. His face had gone slightly red at all the attention he was suddenly recieving. Sure, he got recognized all the time, but he hadn't since the end of last year. Plus, after all the years of being 'the boy-who-lived' Harry was not yet used to all the attention he got.

"Settle down, settle down students," said Dumbledore at the Prefect/ Heads meeting. Harry, as grffindor quidditch capitan was there, and so were Hermione and Ron because, of course, they are prefects. They were joined by the other 12 prefects(there would be 14, but malfoy and cho are prefects and capitans), the two heads, and three other qudditch capitans. "Now, this year, we are going to have a holiday ball. It is in the holiday theme, seeing as it is a holiday ball. It is up to the heads to assign roles to the prefects and yourselves to get the ball in order. You will need decorations, food, et cetera. Now, you may go, everyone but the qudditch capitains."

* * *

Harry's POV

Ron and Hermione left, agreeing to wait outside for me. Why was dumbledore looking at me so much? maybe i was just imagining it, but i swear he was...

"Come up here, capitans," he said, we all obeyed. "Now, you will be holding tryouts on saturday at 8 AM like i said at breakfast. Also i would like to congratulate you all once more on being selected as capitans. I know you worked hard to get where you are today. At the tryouts, i trust you all to be fair and pick your players based on skill, not your personal relationships. Now, you may also go. But i would still liek to speak with you, Mr. Potter." The other three shuffled out and i was left tehre alone with dumbledore. great. After he didnt say anything for a minuter i spoke up.

"Why can't i go?" i asked.

"I see you are still aggravated with me, Harry," he said.

"What do you expect? You, and everyone else lied to me for the majority of my life and seriously want me to forgive you just like that?" I said angrily. Where does he get off saying stuff like that?

"I do not expect you to forgive me now Harry. But i am requesting that you act civilly. Now you have had the whole summer to vent you anger, it is not my fault if you did not do so. I understand that you are upset over Sirius' death, and death is a hard thing to get over. I know."

He _knows? _What the hell does he know about death? He hasn't had both his parents or his godfather, the only actual parental figure he ever had, mudered. He knows nothing about how I feel. How can he say he understands! "You may leave, Harry." Oh, so now he acting like it's up to him whether or not i leave? He is so infuriatingly calm. Why did he keep me back anyway? He didn't say anything his bloody letters didn't say over the summer. He just wants a reson to tell me to get over Sirius. Well guess what? I. Am. Never. Going. To. Get. Over. It. I walked out into the hall to see Malfoy and Ron on the floor, beating eachother up. Great. I was in a good mood before that bloody meeting, then dumbledore has to swoop down and attack me, now this?

"Stay away from my sister!" Ron yelled. I helped Hermione pull them apart then Malfoy stalked off. I walked away from Hermione and Ron and went out onto the gorunds, ignoring their calls to me.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you, all my reviewers! You guys really did inspire me. Here are my reviewer respone things:

peachie1st: I am going on despite the numbers.

call me brit: Thank you for the advice!

rockinchic2104: I feel the love!

SkyMaiden: Here's that next chapter for you.

-subtle love-: once more, you also are very helpful to me improving my writing.

Liam and Dan Luver: Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

Thanks bunches to Deirdre, for editing this chapter so quickly nad being really helpful.Ipromise the next oen will be more interestign and longer!The next chapter should be up in a few days. So should another story i'm starting. i know you're all wondering why i'm writing another since i'm having issues with is one. well, it's because i have a really good idea and it will probably be a one-shot.


	5. The Meeting

**A/N: YAY! I have loads of ideas now! Not every detail of this story, mind you. But enough to go on until i get more ideas. I only recieved oen review so far on the last chapter, i'll respond to that and any others i recieve in the next chapter, so don't feel unloved! Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Hermione's POV**

**(going back to right when Dumbledore let the out of the meeting)**

When Malfoy, Cho, and Greggory walked out of the great hall without Harry, I asked Cho where he was.

"Dumbledore asked him to stay back," she replied then walked off.

"Oh, Weasley, tell your sister I'll see her tomorrow, okay?" said Malfoy casually.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked. This doesn't look good.

"Are you that dense? Tell – Ginny – That – Draco – Will – See – Her - Tomorrow," he said slowly like Ron was mentally slow.

"Why will you see her tomorrow?" Ron asked, getting angrier by the minute.

"She is my girlfriend, Weasley. Whether or not you are man enough to accept it," Malfoy said with a smirk. This definitely is not going to end well. I can see it now.

At the moment I was thinking that, Ron lunged at Malfoy. He managed to get him to the ground, but Malfoy easily pushed him off and began to get up. Ron jumped at him again causing them both to topple over. They were throwing punches.

"Stop you immature little-" I began, as Harry walked out.

"Stay away from my sister!" Ron yelled. Harry and I pulled them off of each other and Malfoy walked off. So did Harry. He went out onto the grounds.

"Harry! Wait!" we called, but it was no use.

Ron then went to what, I'm assuming, was the common room. I stood there for a moment, sorting out the scene I had just witnessed. Harry had looked rather upset when he walked out- maybe I should go talk to him.

I went out onto the grounds and saw him in the distance near the lake. Seeing as calling to him didn't do anything, I just hurried and caught up. When I did, I put my hand on his arm, making him jump.

"Sorry. Harry," I said, quickly putting down my hand. He didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we walked the perimeter of the lake.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Harry, come on. I can tell that something is bothering you. I could see it when you walked out of the Great Hall, it was in you eyes. I can't help you if you don't tell me-" I started to say, but he cut me off suddenly.

"You can't help me, Hermione. Nobody can help me. Not unless you can bring back the dead," he snapped.

"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry. This is about Sirius, isn't it?" I asked. I should have guessed he wouldn't be in that good mood after he talked to Dumbledore. I don't know why, but Harry had been rather annoyed with the headmaster ever since the day after we went to the Department of Mysteries. I tried several times in my letters and when we were all at Grimwauld Place over the summer to get him to tell me, but he refuses.

"It's more about bloody Dumbledore," he said darkly.

"Why are you so mad with him?" I asked, cautiously taking his hand. I know this is wrong, with him being so upset, but I really enjoyed my hand in his.

"Nothing," he insisted, as he had for the last three months.

"Harry," I said as I stopped walking and stood in front of him, looking directly up into his gorgeous green eyes. "I know there's something wrong. You've been pretty angry with Dumbledore ever since the end of term. Please tell me what it is."

"I found out at the end of last school year that Dumbledore had been lying to me for my entire life," he said solemnly.

"What did he lie about?" I asked, stunned. As far as I knew Dumbledore never lied. Neither did Harry. I can see why he's upset, if I had been lied to as much as he had, then find out one of the people I trusted most had been lying to me for almost 16 years, I'd be angry too.

"I'll tell you some other time, Hermione. Just not now."

"Okay. I'm sorry all this happened Harry. I really am."

He dropped my hand and hugged me. Not his usual, friendly hug that I normally got. Oh no, this hug felt different. Like there was something more between us now.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

As I stood there, out in front of the lake, hugging Hermione, I couldn't help but think about why. Why was she hugging me? Well obviously because I hugged her first. But normally, she'd pull away. This time, it's different though. The fact that I've told her more than anyone else has brought us closer together, closer as in friendship wise, and literally with the hug. When I hugged her, it wasn't because I like her so much; it was because I just needed some one. Now though, that I am just hugging her, I like hugging her. Weird to think of at a time when I'm this upset, but I really, really like her. I have little idea why, but I do.

* * *

Harry pulled away after a minute or two and looked down at his best friend. The person who had always been there for him, whether or not he had realized it. Ron was his best friend as well, but Harry had always been more open with Hermione. Perhaps it was simply the (not trying to be sexist) fact that she was a girl. It can be hard for one guy to openly talk to another guy about more personal stuff, it can get awkward. She took his hand once again, and they continued around the lake in silence. After about an hour of just walking and being with one another, it began to get dark. 

"Maybe we should go in," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so," he agreed. They walked back to castle without another word. By the time they got back, dinner had just begun.

"Hey guys. Where have you two been?" Ron asked as they sat down across from him.

"Walking around the grounds," Hermione replied.

"Oh. Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron, I'm fine," he lied.

"Alright, if you're sure, mate," Ron said vaguely. Throughout dinner, Harry noticed Draco glaring at Ron's back. Both Malfoy and Ginny were sulking.

"Ron, what happened between you and Malfoy earlier?" Harry asked.

"He was making comments about Ginny and stuff so I attacked him," Ron said simply. Harry glanced down at the other end of the table where Ginny sat. She was getting up and began to leave the Great Hall. Hermione caught on to what Harry was seeing and excused herself.

"Ginny!" she called as she got out of the Great Hall. Ginny stopped walking and waited until Hermione caught up with her.

"Hey Hermione," she said.

"Ginny, what's going on with you and Draco? You both looked a little upset during dinner.

"I broke up with him," she responded.

* * *

**A/N: Argh. I know they keep getting shorter but that's where i wanted to end it to leave you all hanging a bit. I'm sure I could have lengthened it, but I like it how it is. The next chapter will be longer I PROMISE. Please read and review my pretties and you will be rewarded. Well, I'll mention you in the next chapter in my reviwer responses, but still. You'll be somewhat recognized, if that helps any. Thank's oodles to Deirdre for helping me make Harry less queer sounding. (no he's not gay, i just wrote one part where he seemed to be and she helped me fix it). I don't know what our world would be like if Harry Potter was gay. I am not against gays but, you know. Okay, i'll stop babbling now. Bye.**


	6. Quidditch

A/N: it took so long. I wanted to wait until HBP was out until I updated. If there is anything in this chapter or furutre ones that sound like they're from HBP, they're not. I had this whole plot planned before HBP came out. By the way, am I supposed to be putting in a disclaimer? Please someone tell me if i am. this chapter is pretty boring, but it's a filler. I know I've said this before, but IT WILL GET BETTER. I promise. Then ext chapter will be much better. I want you guys to go read my other story. I will have the first chapter of it (so far i just have a prologue) up soon. I am not going to request that you review until the first chapter is up.

* * *

"Why?" Hermione asked, although she wasn't surprised. Malfoy, even though he had been slightly nicer since they started dating, was still just a prat in her opinion. She honestly had no idea what Ginny saw in him.  
"Because of his and Ron's fight yesterday. When I agreed to go out with him, I said that I would only agree if he didn't fight with, or provoke Ron. I told him if he did I would break up with him. I guess he didn't want to go out with me that much, or he just didn't believe me. Either way, it's not good, so I broke up with him," she said as if discussing the weather.  
"Oh, well, I guess it's for the best then, Gin," she said awkwardly. It was hard for her to feel sorry for her or anything because of her opinion of Malfoy.  
"I guess," said Ginny sadly.  
"Don't worry, Ginny. There are plenty of guys who want to go out with you. Don't get too upset over one of the, er, less worthy ones," Hermione said.

"What are you trying to say, Hermione? That Draco isn't good enough for me? I thought you, of all people, would be able to forgive him for his past rudeness! He was younger then, he didn't know better! That's how his father taught him! He never knew that it wasn't supposed to be like that. It isn't his fault! No one gets to choose their parents! He really isn't that bad if you just took the time to get to know him! He is really kind and sweet, but you have to trust him and he has to trust you. He only shows the nicer side of him to those he trusts. He can't risk letting the wrong people know he's NOT your typical Malfoy!" Ginny lectured then stormed off. Hermione, stunned by Ginny's performance simply stood in the corridor, completely dumbfounded.

"Hey, Hermione," said Harry from behind her.

"Oh! hi Harry." "Where's Ginny? I thought you came out here to talk to her," Harry said, walking beside her as they made their way up to Gryffindor tower.  
"I did, but I accidentally said something that set her off and she started yelling and walked away," she replied.  
"Oh. What was up with her anyway?"  
"She and malfoy broke up because of the fight between him and Ron."  
"Oh," he said, not sure what else to say. They didn't say anything the rest of their way to the common room and were then saying goodnight in front of the stairs leading up to their dorms.

"Well, goodnight, Harry," said Hermione.

"Night,' he replied as she began walking away. "Hermione, wait!"

"Yes, Harry?" she asked, walking back toward him.

"I just wanted to say thanks," he replied quietly.

"For what? I haven't done anything..."

"For just being there for me, Hermione. That's all," he said and went up to his dormitory, leaving Hermione, for the third time that day, unable to move and speechless.

* * *

Hermione's POV (four days later)

"exaresco!" exclaimed Professor Flitwick as the water in the glass in front of him evaporated. A/N- exaresco is Latin and means to become dry, arid "Now, Miss Granger, might you try it?"

"Alright, Professor," I said. I picked up my wand and flicked it at the glass on my desk while saying the right word. It vanished from the glass.

"Very good, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, everyone else- exaresco!"

Our class practiced the charm until they all got it and were then taught how to bring the water back (madidus) A/N- madidus is also Latin, meaning wet, moist, soaked

"Hermione, my water keeps coming back as dust," complained Harry.

"Then you're not doing it right," I said obviously.

"Well I know that, I was hoping you could help me," he said, staring at me with those piercing green eyes.

"Just flick your wrist, like we learned in our first year and say the word madidus, Harry. It isn't that hard," I stated, mock frustratedly. He said the word right but didn't have the right wrist movements. "Honestly, Harry. We've only been doing this for the past 5 and a third years! You should know it." I took his hand in mine, his still holding his wand. I moved his hand in the correct motion and then let go.

"I think I have it now," he said, preforming the charm perfectly. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Harry's POV (the next morning)

"There are ten people trying out today, Ron. I can only choose six..." I said at breakfast that day.

"Well, five, 'cause we all know you'll pick me," said Ron cheekily.

"We'll see about that, you have to have SKILL, you know, Ronald," said Ginny.

"Shut up, Gin" he retorted. She rolled her eyes and went back to talking to her fifth year friends.

"Well while you are out there playing around on your broomsticks, I am going to be doing my homework. Instead of procrastinating about it," Hermione said, looking directly at Ron.

"I'm not procrastinating, Quidditch tryouts are a school-supported event and is a perfectly reasonable excuse for me to not be studying inside with you," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Hermione, could you possibly come out and watch the tryouts, I'll need something interesting to look at," I said. Wait, did I say that?

_Of course you did, idiot._

Shut up.

She looked at me oddly and said, "I guess I could do my homework in the stands while you have tryouts."

"Great. Well I must go and get set up, it's nearly eight," I said, getting up. "See you guys later." I walked out onto the Quidditch pitch and saw that Cho, Greggory, and, sadly, Malfoy, were already out there, looking over some papers at a table. I sat down in the empty seat between Malfoy and Cho. There was a list of the people trying out in front of me. I scanned it then went into the changing room to get my broom. As I was about to leave, Malfoy walked in.

"We're going to take you this year, Potter. You have no more decent players," he said as he grabbed his broom then left. I simply rolled my eyes and went back out onto the pitch. When I got there, several hopefuls had shown up. They stood in a line facing the table.

"We're going to wait for three more minutes to give everyone a chance to arrive," announced Cho. Once everyone was there, we began the tryouts. Just as I was wondering where Hermione was, she appeared next to the stands, waved at me, then sat down against a wall and took some books out of her bag. During tryouts, I ended up flying past Hermione on several occasions. For about two thirds of the time I caught her watching me. Everytime she saw that I had caught her, she looked quickly back to her books. Is it possible that... Nevermind. That would never happen. After tryouts, I announced that I would be posting the new team members the next day on the board in the common room. I was walking out of the changing rooms when Hermione came up, shovign her books precariously into her bag.

"Hey Harry," she said.

"Hey Hermione," I replied.

"Tryouts looked good. I may not know a lot about quidditch, but I thin I can tell when people are skilled. I hope you don't plan to choose Seamus. He was sort of..." she said, trailing off.

"Really horrid?" I offered, grinning.

"Yeah."

"I don't pkan to choose him."

"Who are you choosing?" she questioned casually.

"Not so fast. You will find out when everyone else does," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's not fair," she whined.

"Life isn't fair. You of all people should know that Hermione," I argued.

"Fi-ine," she sighed with mock sadness.

* * *

Review, my pretties, please. I love to check my email and see I have gotten reviews. I love reviews, I love my reviewers. Please, it helps me write. That button down there wants yo uto click on it. I know this chapter ended weirdly, but at least I got something up foryou all.

-cecelia


	7. authors note

A/N: Yeah, just to tell you, i don't plan to continue either of my stories. i dont like them. i dont have time for them. i have a lot going on and just do not have any time to write these. if i somehow get time and i am bored i may add to them, or rewrite them, or something. but dont expect that to happen any time soon. i have a lot of things i need to deal with that are more important to me than these stories. i am truly sorry. especially to those of you who liked my stories andwanted them to continue. i would, honestly, but i just cant. i howp you understand and if you plan to review this just to yell at me, i ask that you please dont. it isnt my fault that i have other stuff that is much mroe important to my life than a story that i am gaining nothing from. i am sorry. really i am.


End file.
